Eu, vocêe aquela maldita fic!
by Aya Neko-chan
Summary: Uma hora eles se ama, outra se odeiam, outra estão até na cama! Você acha que os pobres personagens aguentam as fanwrites e suas histórias? Ah-ha! Uma fic sobre fics!
1. Default Chapter

Olah!  
Aya-sama e suas idéias estranhas estão de volta - Para a tristeza de vocês / Vou explicar a minha idéia...  
  
Bom, surgiu de eu ler tantas fan fics ótimas nesse site, que realmente, mereciam ser premiadas u.u Enfim, existem muitas histórias diferentes, amor, drama, comédia, tragédia, lemon, yaoi...e outras tantas, e não sei por que, fiquei pensando : "O que os personagens achariam disso? E o que aconteceria se eles não quisessem fazer mais isso??" Bom, e aí, criei a fic, mas só vou continuar se houverem rewiens, o que não tenho certeza se vai acontecer u.u'! Já que muita gente não considera isso fic, e sim um roubo de trabalho dos outros, como naqueles filmes que só tiram sarro dos outros e não tem história. Mas tudo bem, é só isso que eu sei escrever . E espero sinceramente que gostem /  
E também, como na minha outra fic XP (Talk Show With Inuyasha) Vocês tem o direito de escolher o que vai acontecer com os personagens Bom proveito!  
  
------------  
  
_Numa bela praia de veraneio, um lindo sol se escondia no horizonte, numa paisagem maravilhosa cobrindo o mar com tons amarelo-laranjado, e um belo casal..._

- Ahh não! Pode ir parando!  
  
_Como é?_  
  
- Eu disse pode ir parando..eu odeio praia, eu nem sequer gosto de água .  
  
_Ei, com licença, a fic é minha! Eu escrevo o que eu quero! Agora volte ao serviço Inuyasha!_  
  
- Não, você não manda mais em mim! - disse o hanyou.  
  
_Mando! Mando sim! Eu já disse que eu sou a dona da fic! Você tem que me obedecer! É a ordem natural das coisas, agora volta pro seu lugar hanyou-baka._  
  
- Hanyou-baka é você! E agora eu não faço mais nada! Pra mim chega de fan fics, eu ainda nem decidi se eu quero a Kagome ou a Kikyou e vocês já me colocam peladão na cama com a Kagome? Poxa, eu vô sair agora desse ramo.  
  
_Como é? Você não pode sair!!_  
  
- Ah é? Vamos ver! Tchau!!! (pegando placa escrito: EM GREVE!)  
  
_Onde você vai com isso???_  
  
- Ué! Eu vou estar em greve! Pra mim chega de fic! Agora como eu disse! Tchau!  
  
_Volta aqui Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
--------------  
**  
Eu, você...e aquela maldita fic!  
Chapter 1 - Hanyou em greve?! Fanwrites preocupadas.  
  
**--------------  
**  
**No jornal local era só o que se comentava. Inuyashaestava em greve, não gravava fic, não gravava episódio de TV, alias, não fazia coisa nenhuma, a não ser estar em greve. Todos logo saberiam, o hanyou havia parado, e como ficariam os demais?  
  
Na sala de reuniões, onde sempre gravam os episódios a coisa estava brava, especialmente a cara do diretor, que parecia não ter dormindo faz uma semana.  
  
- Senhor! Senhor!! - entrou uma secretária em pânico total na sala principal do estúdio de Tv, onde se encontravam todos os personagens do anime, menos Inuyasha.  
  
- O que é dessa vez? - perguntou o diretor.  
  
- Uma fanwriter desesperada está no telefone, ela disse que vai se jogar da ponte se o Inuyasha não aparecer! Era o ultimo capitulo da fan fic dela e parece que haveria um lemon entre ele e a Kagome...  
  
- AHHHHH!!!!!! POR QUE VOCÊ TEVE QUE IR EMBORA?? - Kagome saiu correndo para o banheiro, fechando a porta, chorando, gritando e xingando Inuyasha.  
  
- Ela não faz sexo com ele faz 2 semanas, o que mesmo você dizia?  
  
- '' Ah..ela disse que vai se jogar da ponte...  
  
- Ah sim, diga a ela que se jogue que o Inuyasha não vai aparecer tão cedo! - disse o diretor.  
  
- Mas senhor, não podemos simplesmente mandar as pessoas se matarem...  
  
- Não podemos? Digo, claro que não, diga a ela que faça uma fan fic do Sesshoumaru e que espere o Inuyasha voltar. Estamos procurando.  
  
- Hai hai..  
  
Assim que a secretária sai da sala, o silencio volta a predominar.  
  
- Alguém tem alguma idéia de aonde aquele demente possa estar? - perguntou o diretor.  
  
- Qual deles? - perguntou Sesshoumaru apontando para cada um dos personagens ali sentados.  
  
- Eu me referi ao Inuyasha...  
  
- Ah sim..não, para a sorte deste Sesshoumaru, ele não faz idéia de onde ele esteja.  
  
- Vai ver ele morreu..- disse Miroku.  
  
- Não, não morreu...- disse Kikyou.  
  
- POR DEUS KIKYOU! TIRA ESSES CARREGADORES DE ALMA DE PERTO DE MIM!  
  
- A alma da sua mãe está aqui..você alguma mensagem para ela?  
  
- KIKYOU EU JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊ PRECISA PARAR DE ASSISTIR FILME DE TERROR! AGORA TIRA ELES DAQUI! A MINHA MÃE NÃO MORREU!  
  
- Está bem...Miroku, Sango, Sesshy, Inu, Kagome, esperem a mamãe lá fora.  
  
Os cinco carregadores saem da sala.  
  
- Sango, por que ela deu os nossos nomes para os carregadores de alma dela?  
  
- Cala a boca Miroku, isso é algo que eu não quero saber!  
  
- Ainda tem certeza que demente é só o Inuyasha? - pergunta Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Quando você parar de espetar esse bonequinho com a cara do Inuyasha com agulhas eu penso em responder.  
  
- Opa! - Sesshoumaru joga o bonequinho contra a parede - Nem percebi que estava fazendo isso!  
  
Kagome sae do banheiro as prantos gritando espantando todo mundo.  
  
- ACHEI! ACHEI!!!  
  
- Achou o Inuyasha? - disse o diretor pulando da cadeira.  
  
- Não! Achei o meu celular, eu tinha perdido ele no mês passado e não lembrava onde estava...  
  
- COMO VOCÊ PODE ESTAR PREOCUPADA COM UM CELULAR QUANDO SEU AMOR FUGIU? - gritou o diretor. - E KIKYOU! EU JÁ DISSE, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! TIRA ESSAS VELAS DE CIMA DA MINHA MESA!  
  
- Estou recebendo um comunicado do Inuyasha do outro mundo...  
  
Um celular toca.  
  
- Auto-atendimento "Doutro Mundo! Sua ligação com o outro mundo muito mais barata" Kikyou falando, quem está na linha?  
  
Kaploft!  
  
- Ainda bem que meu irmão já deixou ela..eu não quero outra maluca na família...- disse Sesshoumaru.  
  
- INUYASHA? - gritou Kikyou!  
  
- Inuyasha?? Ele está na linha?? - gritou o diretor pulando em cima de Kikyou.  
  
- Então ele está morto? Buaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Kagome vai chorando se trancar no banheiro.  
  
- Esquece o que eu disse...- completou Sesshoumaru, sem sair do lugar.  
  
- Ele está em outro mundo, mas não está morto.  
  
- Em outro mundo onde? - perguntou Sango.  
  
- Ele está no...Makai....  
  
- Makai? O que meu querido fez para estar morto no meio do inferno?? - gritou Kagome, ainda dentro do banheiro.  
  
- ¬¬ ' Inuyasha, o que você está fazendo ai?? é?...Mas por quê? Não, não desliga..espera! Espera! Desligou...  
  
- O que ele disse? - perguntou Miroku.  
  
- Ele deixou varias mensagens, vou lê-las : - Kikyou pega uma folha de papel onde anotou varias coisas durante a conversa - "Sesshoumaru, seu imbecil metido a popstar, pára de comer a Kikyou que eu tô olhando!"  
  
- Opa...  
  
- "Miroku, seu tarado de uma figa, quando eu te ver eu vou te pegar por botar uma câmera no banheiro da Kagome!"  
  
- VOCÊ BOTOU UMA CÂMERA NO BANHEIRO DELA??? - gritou Sango batendo no monge.  
  
- " Sango, sua imprestável, eu sei que você tá dormindo fora de casa, se você não me emprestar a Kirara de novo eu conto pra todo mundo"  
  
- O que você tinha dito amor?  
  
- Nada Miroku querido...  
  
- "Diretor, seu filho da mãe! Nunca me deu aumento salarial, você vai ser ver agora! Morra desgraçado!"  
  
- "Naraku" Que não está aqui, mas eu vou ler. "Deixa a pobre e inocente criança do Kohaku em paz ou te entrego pro Juizado de Menores"  
  
- "Kouga" Que também não está aqui.."Lobo fedido, não pense que eu esqueci da nossa briga!"  
  
- E finalmente..." Kagome! Sua estressada! Quando eu tô nem me dá bola, quando eu saio você fica chorando atrás de mim, vai ver se eu tô na esquina mulher! Eu já vi que você foi atrás do Kouga na primeira chance que teve."  
  
- Foi uma conversa bastante revelado não é mesmo? - disse Kagome aparecendo sem uma lagrima e milagrosamente sorridente ao lado de Kikyou. - Agora..o que Inu-sama disse para você??  
  
- Ele disse "Kikyou, estou com saudades, beijos do seu amado Inuyasha"  
  
- Engraçado como ele não falou mal de você não é mesmo? - perguntou Sango.  
  
- Sabe como é! Depois que morre, até político vira santo. - respondeu Kikyou. - E também tem mais, ele mandou dizer que já está indo embora do Makai, mas não disse para onde.  
  
- Claro ¬¬'' Agora vamos a o que interessa, nós vamos procurar Inuyasha! - disse o diretor.  
  
- Procurar onde? Nem temos idéia de onde ele esteja!  
  
- Acalme-se Kagome, nós vamos nos dividir, a Kikyou e o Sesshoumaru vão interrogar a ultima autora de fics que esteve com o Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagura e Kouga vão procurar pistas que ele deixou no Makai. Miroku e Sango vão procurar pelas estradas que dão acesso ao Makai.  
  
- Sério? ço uns motéis de beira de estrada ótimos naquela região!  
  
- Cala boca Miroku.  
  
- ¬¬'' Kagome vai cuidar de Shippou, Kirara e Rin...  
  
- Eu não vou deixar a Rin com essa desmiolada - alterou-se Sesshoumaru, apontando para Kagome como se essa fosse alguma aberração.  
  
- "Essa desmiolada" é sua cunhada sabia? - perguntou Kagome indignada.  
  
- Sei muito bem, por que mais eu estaria indo na terapia familiar?  
  
- Continuando...Então Rin irá com Sesshoumaru, Kagome vai ficar com Shippou e Kirara.  
  
- FUUIIIIIII!!!! FUII FUI FUIMMM!!!!!  
  
- Sango, dá pra traduzir o que sua gata disse? - perguntou Miroku apontando para Kirara em cima da mesa.  
  
- Ela disse " NÃO! COM ESSA DAÍ EU NÃO FICO NEM MORTA" !  
  
- Então acho que Kagome e Shippou...ah! Quer saber, vamos mandar aquele filhote chato de raposa pro parque da Mônica com a Kagome!  
  
Entra uma moça vestida de Mônica e Turma na sala gritando.  
  
- NÃO! POR FAVOR! NÃO MANDEM ELES PARA O NOSSO PARQUE, EU IMPLORO!! POR FAVOR! TENHA PIEDADE!!  
  
- Bom, já que ninguém quer os dois, eles vão ficar aqui no estúdio, dando informações para os jornalistas e enchendo o saco dos estagiários. Porque estagiário merece sofrer! Agora eu vou me embora! Boa sorte E Adeus!!  
Mhauhauhhua!!  
  
O diretor sae pela porta gritando com malas nas mãos e dando tchau.  
  
- Acho que agora é por nós mesmos / - disse Kagome, sendo respondido por Sesshoumaru logo em seguida.  
  
- É bem isso que me preocupa..  
  
---------------  
  
**Enfim..votem, por favor XPP**  
  
O que você quer que aconteça no próximo capitulo?  
  
a) Kikyou e Sesshoumaru vão começar um romance árduo.  
b) Kagome e Shippou vão no Parque da Turma da Mônica e vão matar os personagens com tanta chatice junta.  
c) Kagura e Kouga vão errar o caminho do Makai, e vão parar na favela do Rio.  
d) Sango vai ficar irritada com Miroku que só pensa em sexo e se junta a Inuyasha na greve.  
e) Miroku e Sango vão pro motel, mas são seqüestrados por uma autora de fics que acha que o sumiço de Inuyasha é uma conspiração contra o mundo dos animes XP  
  
E não percam o próximo e intrigante capitulo da novela mexicana produzida no Brasil mais assistida na Argentina XP!


	2. Inu Team in Rio 2004

Capitulo para Shampoo-chan / Que faz niver dia 30 o/ Felicidades minina .  
  
Chapter 2 - Inu Team in Rio 2004 XP  
  
Numa salinha pequena e mau iluminada, três pessoas conversavam, duas delas estavam em pé, e outra uma menina de uns 15 anos, sentada chorando.  
  
- Então, o seu nome é Aya certo? - perguntou Kikyou.  
  
- Hai Hai..  
  
- Você foi a ultima que escreveu uma fic dele certo? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Hai Hai..  
  
- E você sabe por que está aqui? - perguntou Kikyou.  
  
- PARA PEDIR UM AUTOGRAFO PARA O SESSHY! Olha aqui lindo, assina aqui, aqui e aqui também, e assina essas camisetas que é para eu dar para o pessoal do site.  
  
- Ah claro, pode deixar, eu assino aqui? E onde mais? - dizia Sesshoumaru enquanto assinava sorrindo as camisetas.  
  
- EI!! Estamos aqui tratando de um assunto sério! - grita Kikyou.  
  
- Gomen ne..  
  
Os dois voltam a seus lugares.  
  
- Eu sei que você está triste porque seu amado fugiu.. - disse Aya.  
  
- Não, eu estou triste porque o canalha levou a minha coleção de chaveirinhos junto! Aquele imbecil! Podia ter  
fugido sozinho, ou até ter levado a Kagome, mas pra que a minha coleção?? Ele me paga...  
  
- O.o Ah..  
  
Silencio por 5 segundos.  
  
- Voltando as perguntas...  
  
- Ah sim, continue Sesshy - disse Aya.  
  
- Como era a fan fic que vocês estavam fazendo? - perguntou Kikyou.  
  
- Era da Kagome com o Inu, eles iam para um lugar e teria um hentai lá, cada capitulo ia ser um hentai diferente,  
só iam ter 10 capítulos, mas ia servir de base para fazer um hentai..de...100 capítulos NC-17 do Sesshoumaru!!  
  
- Nossa..que tragédia..- disse Kikyou - Sesshy, tá saindo sangue do seu nariz..  
  
- Opa, desculpa - limpa com lencinho - o que mesmo você dizia?  
  
- ¬¬' Bom, eles estavam indo pra praia, e a gente tava começando a gravar, mas sei lá, o Inuyasha parou na  
metade e..e ele se recusou!  
  
- EU DISSE! MEU IRMÃO É VIADO! Não tem outra explicação!!  
  
- Sesshy, eu garanto que seu irmão não é gay.. - disse Kikyou.  
  
- Mas então por que ele não quis transar com a Kagome?  
  
Kikyou abaixa a voz e fala abafado:  
  
- Ouvi dizer que ela é muito ruim na cama..  
  
- Aiii .  
  
Sesshoumaru e Aya fazem cara de desgosto e decepção.  
  
- Mas.. - sesshoumaru interrompe o silencio - é tão ruim...  
  
Kikyou afirma com a cabeça.  
  
- Aiii .  
  
- Uma vez eu ouvi dizer que ela pegou um cano e enfiou...  
  
- Calada! Eu tenho 15 anos e decididamente não quero ouvir isso - disse Aya tapando as orelhas.  
  
- Acho melhor continuar com as perguntas para ela..  
  
- Tem razão Sesshy, bom, o que mais ele disse?  
  
- Bom, ele disse que não ia mais se submeter a autoras como eu, que só escraviza ele sexualmente com a  
Kagome, com a Sango e com você de todas as maneiras e jeitos possíveis de se fazer amor e sexo selvagem sem  
limites dentro e fora de uma cama u.u..e..Sesshy, teu nariz tá sangrando de novo!  
  
- Opa, foi mal! pode continuar..  
  
- O.O Ah..tá! Bom, eu e ele sempre tivemos uma relação boa, muito equilibrada sabe? Eu mandava e ele  
obedecia...  
  
- Como pode achar que nós youkais gostamos de nos submeter e obedecer humanas como você? É obvio que ele  
não iria gostar dessa coisa de você mandar e ele obedecer! Você o trata como um cachorrinho de estimação!  
  
- Sesshy! - ordenou Aya - Senta!  
  
Sesshoumaru se senta na cadeira.  
  
- Rola..isso, agora vira de costas! Dá a patinha..nha, bom garoto! - faz cafuné na cabeça dele - Agora coma seu  
ossinho e fique quietinho ai!  
  
Kikyou observa enquanto Sesshoumaru late, pega o osso e começa a roer com uma pata encima.  
  
- Por Kami...nem as fanwrites são sérias..Bom Aya, acho que acabamos por aqui..  
  
Nesse momento, a porta se abre.  
  
- KIKYOU-SAMA! - uma secretária entra gritando na sala, muito apavorada. - ACONTECEU ALGO TERRÍVEL!  
  
- O que houve? - perguntou Sesshoumaru parando de comer o osso.  
  
- Os..os..carregadores de alma da senhorita!  
  
- O QUE HOUVE COM MEUS 270 FILHINHOS???  
  
- Eles se juntaram a greve!  
  
- O QUE???? NÃO! NÃO É POSSÍVEL!  
  
- Desculpe, não pudemos impedir, mas eles não foram junto de Inuyasha.  
  
- Mas então para onde foram? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Eles o MST!  
  
- O que??? - Kikyou sae correndo da sala - NÃOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NANASE, KAGOME, MIHARU, MIAKA, JINIEE,  
RACHEL, KAROL, JOAN, SESSHOUMARU, MIROKU, LUIZ, ANTONIO BANDERAS, TSUKUMO, NARAKU,  
NARUTO..VOLTEM PARA A MAMÃE!!! KAKO-CHAN, FLUFY, HARRY, MIONE...A MAMÃE PRECISA DE VOCÊS!!! MEU  
FILHINHOS!!!!!  
  
- Coitada, perder 270 filhos deve ser difícil...  
  
- Na verdade são 262 filhinhos Aya-sama, o Inuyasha acabou com 8 no ultimo episódio!  
  
- Se o Inuyasha continuar matando eles desse jeito, não vai sobrar nada de pensão alimentícia para a Kikyou.. -  
disse Sesshoumaru.  
  
- Ohh...  
  
No acampamento do MST, em Brasília...  
  
- Gya..aygyaaagyaaa,wagyaagwyagayaga..gyagwyag! GYA!  
  
- Concordo plenamente com o senhor! Temos que invadir o Planalto! Olha, eu nunca vi ninguém tão esperto como  
o senhor..  
  
- Gyaaaaa!! Guyaaww..  
  
- HUAHAU! Nem tão engraçado! É muito raro ver pessoas que foram exploradas e molestadas na infância com  
esse seu humor!  
  
- Gyawaywyagyagwyayg gwya gya..  
  
- Eu sei, minha mãe também era chegada numa trepadeira..  
  
- GYA! Gaggeyagayay!  
  
- E você nem sabe quem é seu pai biológico?? Meu Deus...  
  
- GYA! Yaygwgaygy agye agye agy..  
  
- E seu padrasto já matou 130 irmãozinhos seus?? Mas você devia entregá-los a justiça..  
  
- WYA! Gyagywaa?  
  
- É, assim fica difícil amigo, mas agora você está a salvo! Você e seus 261 irmãozinhos!  
  
Um som de arvore caindo em cima de alguma coisa se escuta de longe..  
  
- WYAA!! AWYA!!!  
  
- Digo, 260...  
  
No estúdio de gravação...  
  
- Então, como eu ia dizendo, eu e ele estávamos numa fase crucial do nosso relacionamento entende?  
  
- Hai...  
  
- Bom, ele foi..simplesmente grosso naquele momento, como pode fazer aquilo??  
  
- Não..sei...Kagome-sama..- dizia um estagiário em estado vegetativo sobre vários tapes enquanto Kagome  
falava e falava sem parar fazia 4 horas.  
  
- Eu não estou incomodado né?  
  
O estagiário tentou levantar-se para dizem sim,as mas só conseguiu erguer a mão e murmurar alguma coisa como  
" saia daqui de uma vez.."  
  
- Quer que eu continue aqui de vez? Nossa, obrigado! Bom, continuando...  
  
- Uaahhhh...(traduzindo: sua surda do caralho XD)  
  
Numa outra sala...  
  
- Então nós três vamos procurar no Makai? - perguntou Kagura.  
  
- Hai hai...o diretor antes de sair preparou o portal e disse que era só atravessar e estaríamos lá em menos de um  
segundo! - respondeu Kouga.  
  
- Então o que estamos esperando? - perguntou Kagura.  
  
- Ele! - Kouga apontou na direção de uma Tv e um sofá, em que Naraku estava sentado.  
  
- Não João Carlos Henrique Costa de Lo Pueblo!!! - gritava Naraku com um lencinho nas mãos.- Você não pode  
abandonar a Maria Eduarda Joaquina Mendeles! Não! Não! Ela é sua irmã!!!!!!  
  
O silencio ficou até Kouga se pronunciar.  
  
- Final de novela mexicana...  
  
- Ah...  
  
Agora...no núcleo mais sã da novela...epa..eu disse sã? Eu quis dizer INsã da novela!  
  
- Desliga esse rádio Miroku!!  
  
- O que???? Eu não escutei o que você disse Sango-chan!!  
  
- EU DISSE: DESLIGA ESSE RÁDIO!!  
  
- O QUE???  
  
- EU...- Sango aperta o botão desligando o rádio - eu pedi que você desliga-se o rádio Miroku...  
  
- Ah..por que não falou antes?  
  
- Ahhh..-.-' Estamos longe?  
  
- Aham, posso ligar o rádio de novo Sango?  
  
- Não Miroku! Não!  
  
- Mas eu prometo colocar mais baixo!! Sango...- fazendo carinha de cachorrinho pidão.  
  
- Ai..tá bom Miroku, é que essas músicas são exageradas demais pra mim, sou mais...pop..  
  
- Aff ¬¬ Posso??  
  
- Pode Miroku, mas mais baixo..tá bom?  
  
- Ok!  
  
Miroku Liga o rádio, na sua música favorita no ultimo volume!  
  
- PELA ULTIMA VEZ MIROKU! ABAIXA ESSE CD POR FAVOR!!  
  
- MECHE A CABEÇA COM O TXUTXUCÃO!!!! MECHA OS BRAÇOS COM O TXUTXUCÃO!!!  
  
- Eu não mereço isso....u.u  
  
Finalmente, chegando ao clímax do capitulo de hoje...  
  
- Aeh! Até que enfim! - disse Kagura ao ver finalmente a Tv ser desligada.  
  
- Foi lindo...- dizia Naraku com um lencinho na mão.  
  
- Foi! - respondeu Kouga também chorando - especialmente aquela parte que a Maria Eduarda Joaquina Mendeles   
confessou que ela era na verdade a irmã gêmea perdida dela...  
  
- Sim!! - tendo crises de choro - E quando, ai essa parte emocionou, quando ela disse que eles deveriam ficar juntos mesmo sendo irmãos e o João Carlos Henrique Costa de Lo Pueblo revelou que era apaixonado pela Maria Eduarda Joaquina Mendeles desde que a conheceu, mas não contou por causa da Gloria Flor Mendeles, que ele achava ser filha da neta da mãe da tia-avó morta que na verdade estava escondida nas montanhas e voltou transformada em homem para recuperar o tesouro perdido da família..  
  
- Verdade!!!! - Kouga e Naraku caem no choro juntos - Esse foi, o final de novela mais lindo que eu já vi!  
  
- Com toda certeza...  
  
- VOCÊS PODEM PARAR? TEMOS UM TRABALHO A FAZER SEUS DOIS IDIOTAS!!! - gritou Kagura.  
  
- Essa daí não tá feliz...  
  
- Quem não vai estar feliz seu lobo fedido é você se não passar por esse portal de uma vez - disse ela com os  
olhos fulminando.  
  
- Ta bom, vamos então.  
  
Todos olharam para o portal diante deles, ele os levaria ao Makai, onde poderiam procurar pistas sobre Inuyasha, seria uma jornada difícil, com muitos obstáculos e desafios, mas nossos amigos iriam a qualquer lugar por Inuyasha, mesmo que...  
  
- Ah pode ir parando! Que coisa mais melosa, e que "nossos amigos" hein? ¬¬ Eu não só amiga de ninguém, agora vê se vai para essa merda de história de uma vez que eu já to estressada..  
  
O.o Alguém não tomou Prozac hoje...  
  
- O que foi que você disse sua autora nojenta??  
  
Nada nada Kagura-sama '' Enfim, eles foram até o portal, e sem medo passaram.  
  
15 segundo depois...  
  
- Ahhh, até que enfim chegamos! - exclamou Kagura.  
  
- Nem fale! Essa foi a viagem temporal de 15 segundos mais demorada da minha vida. - disse Naraku.  
  
- Ah..gente, no Makai tem céu azul? - perguntou Kouga.  
  
- Claro que não..é vermelho..  
  
- No Makai tem humanos??  
  
- Não! O.o  
  
- No Makai tem policia??  
  
- Também não O.O  
  
- No Makai tem camera da Globo filmando seriado televisivo que ninguém mais agüenta ver?  
  
- Não! Oo  
  
- E especialmente, no makai tem carinhas apontando armas pra nossa cabeça enquanto nós erguemos os braços  
e imploramos para que não nos matem??  
  
- OO Não...  
  
- Então acho que não estamos no Makai...  
  
Kagura e Naraku abrem os olhos, olhando ao redor.  
  
- Por Kami!! - gritou Naraku!  
  
- Nós paramos na favela do Rio de Janeiro!!!  
  
- Isso não vai acabar bem...- disse Kouga.  
  
- Ei ei...vai tirando carteira, arma e tudo que tiver de bom ai tiozinho! - disse um dos moleques armados para  
Kouga.  
  
- Uau! Eu estou sendo assaltado! Eu nunca fui assaltado! Kagura, tira uma foto minha para minha coleção de  
férias! - entrega uma câmera para Kagura, coloca a mão no ombro do moleque e aponta a arma pra cabeça.  
  
- Diga "Osuwari"!  
  
- Osuwari! - dizem os dois e Kagura devolve a câmera. - Nossa, essa foto deve ter ficado boa  
  
- Eu hein..que gente maluca! - outro homem aponta arma pra Naraku. - Ei você esquisitão, o que tem debaixo de  
tanta roupa hein? Colete a prova de balas? Escuta policial?? É melhor fala ou vai pra fita mano! - aprontando  
arma pro peito de Naraku.  
  
- Uhn..adoro homens de arma grande XP Pode apontar mais pra baixo fofinho, a única coisa debaixo dessa roupa  
é algo que você vai quer até não pode mais, vem pra cá meu Tigrão!!  
  
- Sai fora biba louca! - o homem foi se afastando.  
  
- Naraku querido, você afastou o moço...- disse Kagura.  
  
- Ei, volta aqui!! o Vem cá tigrão! - começando a correr atrás do homen.  
  
- Pára!! Eu vô atirar!  
  
- Ai, atira tudo! Tudo de uma vez! Vai fundo lindão! - correndo mais ligeiro.  
  
- Meu Deus! Da onde veio essa gente maluca?? - perguntou um terceiro rapaz. - Ei você, mulher! Você vem com  
a gente, 'tamo precisando de carne nova na área..  
  
- Oba! Eu adoro carne, especialmente de humano! Tem algum bem passado ai pra mim? Se for minhon melhor  
ainda! - respondeu ela.  
  
- Oo Meu, da onde vocês vieram seus malucos? 'Tamo quase fazendo 'cês ir pra fita mano! E 'cês só ficam de  
gracinha cara...- perguntou o moleque.  
  
- Olha Kagura! Eles tão ensinando a língua local pra gente!E que fita é essa hein? A ultima fita que apareci foi  
num vídeo pornô com a Kagome.  
  
- Ei, você estava muito bem naquele filme Kouga! Foram os 300 ienes mais bem usados da minha vida.  
  
- Oh! Chega ai manos, quando eu digo "vai pra fita" significa que eu vô matar vocês saco?  
  
- Uau, eu vô ter uma fita do meu funeral? Eba!! Eu sempre quis ter uma fita assim, vai ser VHS ou DVD?  
  
- Ah meu..quer sabe? Desisto! Quem são vocês afinal??  
  
- Nós somos...  
  
Ambos dão um pulo e vão parar um pouco mais para trás. Kagura tira o leque e os fragmentos de Kouga brilham.  
  
- Vocês são os carinhas da Praça é nossa!!  
  
- Nós o que?? Não, espera, está nos confundindo!  
  
- O que?? Claro que são! Ah, me dá um autografo.  
  
- Espera, isso é uma grande confusão! Vai parando ai..- disse Kagura.  
  
- Ei mano, cadê o mano Carlão? - perguntou o moleque.  
  
- Ih meu, é mesmo, cadê o cara?  
  
- Ele tava fugindo do nosso amigo Naraku, eles entraram naquela casa.- disse Kouga.  
  
- Esquece esse daí e vamos lá vê o que ta rolando!  
  
Todos foram até a casa, onde encontraram a porta fechada. Abriram-na com cuidado e escutaram barulhos estranhos.  
  
- Vai! Vai!! Eu sei que você consegue..  
  
- Isso mesmo!! Ai, tá quase chegando lá!  
  
- Meu!! Que tá acontecendo lá dentro??  
  
Eles entram na sala, onde para a surpresa de todos vêem Naraku e o homem...  
  
- Vocês estão vendo TV????? - perguntou Kagura.  
  
- Sim...- respondeu Naraku. - Eu vou chorar...  
  
- Eu também..- respondeu o homem - Eu adoro reprise do ultimo capitulo de novela mexicana.  
  
- Nem me fale...- olha para o homem - nunca pensei que essa novela fosse nos unir...  
  
- Nem eu..estou muito feliz em você estar aqui Naraku.  
  
- Eu também Carlão, eu também...  
  
Se abraçam e continuam vendo novela, felizes para sempre!  
  
Continuaaaaa XDDD  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vote o/  
  
as opções D e E ficaram empatadas e só perderam para a C por um voto, estou recolocando elas XD  
a) Aproveitando que estão no Brasil, Kagura resolve se candidatar a prefeita. XP  
b) Como as gravações estão paradas, Sesshoumaru lança-se na carreira de cantor pop O.o  
c) O MST resolve que vai pegar um avião e invadir o Japão O.O  
d) Sango vai ficar irritada com Miroku que só pensa em sexo e se junta a Inuyasha na greve.  
e) Miroku e Sango vão pro motel, mas são seqüestrados por uma autora de fics que acha que o sumiço de Inuyasha é uma conspiração contra o mundo dos animes XP  
f) Kouga é convidado pela Rede Globo para fazer um programa de TV!  
  
Escolham e votem o/  
  
Kissus para Kagome-chn LP ; Anitah-chan ; Ryeko-Dono ; Naraku ; Ja-chan ; AnnaM ; Caroll ; InuLokinh ; Hika Cheshire ; Samy Higurashi ; Naomi ; Shampoo Sakai ; Sango.:.Lupin ; Bi-chan H. C ; Rach Snape ; Tassi Higurashi ; Pegasus ; Kagome ; LP Vany-chan ; Ark ; Kk Higurashi ; Taiji Ya Sango-chan ; Chibirubymoon ; Anonima ; A Louca ; Rina Inverse ; God of Death.: Shinigami :.SAKURAZUKAMORI (o.o) ; Akane Tendou!  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH XD


	3. Entrando no mundo da policita e da music...

'A greve já dura dias, e não há sinal algum de Inuyasha, os fãs estão ajudando a policia nas buscas e até o FBI foi acionado para ajudar no caso. Infelizmente não temos mais nenhuma novidade já que...'

Ele desliga a TV com batendo forte no controle remoto, por todos os canais que rondava não havia nenhum que não passasse notícias do sumiço de Inuyasha e aquilo já estava o deixando irritado. Ia ajeitar-se na cadeira quando escutou batidas na porta.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama está ai?  
- O que é ? - perguntou Sesshoumaru para a secretária.  
- Tem uns homens ai na sala querendo falar com o senhor, estão dizendo que são da MTV senhor..  
- DA MTV? Fazendo o que aqui?  
- Parece que eles querem que o senhor apresente um programa e ah, eles disseram que ouviram o demo que o senhor mandou e gostaram muito, eles querem um contrato! - disse a mulher.  
- ENTÃO EU VOU TRABALHAR E MTV E CANTAR?????? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O/ - Sesshoumaru pulou e gritou abraçando a secretária.  
- O..o..senhor está bem? o.O  
- Haiii Eu vou ser famoso o

Eu, você e aquela maldita fic  
Chapter 3 - Invadindo o mundo da música..e da política também!

No Rio...

- Obrigada dona Jurema, esse foi a melhor cerveja que eu tomei na minha vida! E sem duvida foi a melhor comida que eu já comi. - disse Kouga limpando o prato.  
- Eu concordo, pode ir servindo mais um prato. - completou Naraku.  
- Uhn..temos mesmo que voltar pra Era feudal? Não aguento mais aquela comidinha de lá..  
- Ah Kagura, nós podemos voltar pro estúdio..- disse Kouga.  
- Por Kami, prefiro criar lombriga, se a gente voltar vai acabar dando de cara com a Kagome e com a Kikyou, e eu jurei que não ia mais comer a comida daquelas duas.  
- Por que não? - perguntou Kouga.  
- Porque da ultima vez que as duas fizeram o jantar foi todo mundo parar no pronto socorro com intoxicação.  
- Nossa o.o mas o que tinha de errado na comida?  
- Quer dizer, fora a terra, os dois fragmentos de jòia, argila, cal, pedaços de flecha, unhas humanas, duas abturação e a cueca do Inuyasha que tava com a Kagome? - disse Kagura.  
- Ai que nojo, mas como a cueca do Inu foi para lá?  
- Como foi parar lá eu não sei, mas quem pegou ela no final foi eu! Olha ela aqui, tão fofinha.. - disse Naraku beijando uma cueca rosa - Nha, tem um cheiro tão gostoso..nha nha..Inu..

Novamente com o casal tema do xuxa park...

" Estamos já a três dias viajando, nós não agüentamos mais o calor, e a abstinência sexual da Sango só piora a coisas. Nossa comida já acabou, e em breve a água também, a única coisa que eu posso comer é a Sango, mas ela não deixa! Eu vou morrer..."  
- MIROKU!!! LARGA ESSE GRAVADOR E PEGA O VOLANTE!  
- Opa! Gomen ne Sango, só queria registrar nossas férias para meu livro...

Miroku guarda o gravador e tira o boneco inflável que estava em seu colo escrito 'Piloto automático' e volta a dirigir.

- Que livro?

Miroku tira do bolso um desenho esboçado.

- Esse aqui olha!  
" Como viajar pelo estrada que leva para o Makai de carro escutando música infantis e ainda transar com a moça do banco ao lado"  
- Miroku..  
- Eu sei, vai ser best- seller...  
- O UNICO BEST SELLER SEU VAI SER 'LEVANDO UM TAPA DA MOÇA DO BANCO DO LADO' ! E ISSO SE VOCÊ SOBREVIVER A MURRO QUE EU VÔ DE DAR!!!!!  
- CALMA SANGO!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!! EU JURO QUE ME COMPORTO, MAS ME COLOCA DE VOLTA PRA DENTRO DO CARRO?.... Alias, quem tá dirigindo?  
- Ops...  
- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

PLOFT!

- Au...

Sango e Miroku abrem os olhos, sentiram que passaram por cima de algo, e depois bateram na cerca, em seguida no portão, na lapide do seu Jé, capotaram em cima das vacas, ricochetearam na arvore, passaram pela plantação de morango, derrubaram o sorveteiro, atropelaram o carteiro, mataram o contador de luz e for fim bateram em uma placa.

- Engraçado, tenho a impressão que saímos um pouco da estrada, você notou?  
- Não, espero não termos ferido ninguém..  
- É..  
- Miroku! Você atropelou um animalzinho..- disse Sango apontando para uma raposa atrás do carro.  
- Por Kami! Eu matei o Kurama!!!  
- Que Kurama o que..isso é uma raposa de pele vermelha.  
- Uma o que Sango?

De repente, Sango vira um SD com um óculos e guarda-pó, uma tela atrás e foto da raposa de pele vermelha.  
- A raposa de pele vermelha é uma especie em extinção . Existem poucas no mundo e matá-la é um crime!  
A paisagem volta ao normal e Sango também.

- Então significa que precisamos salva-la a todo custo..  
- Sim Miroku, é o nosso dever, ela está viva e precisamos salvá-la! Mas, como faremos isso no meio do deserto do Makai?  
-Facil..- Miroku pega um celular e o abre - É só chamar o... Super Shippou!!!!!!  
- o.o' Super..Shippou? �'

No MST...

- Wuayuayuwayuayua auua wyua ayue ayuw aywa..  
- Uhn...- respondeu o homem. - Você acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo?  
- Wyyyauuuuuuu...  
- Você tem razão, vou chamar o resto do homens..  
O homem vai até fora e pergunta a menininha que estava brincando lá.  
- Você viu alguns homens passando por aqui?  
- Vi sim, eles foram para a área fechada.  
- Área fechada? Ninguém vai lá..  
- Mas eles foram e falaram umas coisas..  
- Então está bem, vou atrás deles..  
- A propósito..  
- Fale - disse o homem.  
- O que significa 'suruba ao anoitecer com a mulher do chefe e as cobrinhas verdes que roubam almas dos msts vizinhos e dos ministros que morrem por que a gente mata eles'?  
- Ora, significa que..O.O Suruba? ELES ESTÃO COM A MINHA MULHER!!!!!!!!! - grita o homem saindo correndo com uma pá na mão. - Voltem aqui seus traidores!!!!!  
- Uhn..já imaginava que fosse isso.. 

De novo com Sesshoumaru...

- Então ficamos assim? Eu vou cantar um acústico e depois ganharei meu programa?  
- Isso isso..o senhor vai ser nosso novo astro Pop do momento -  
- Eu vou fazer o melhor de mim - diz Sesshoumaru em lagrimas - Cristina que se cuide! EU VOU SER A PROXIMA SENSSAÇÃO DO VERÃO!!!!!!!!! o MUAHUAHUHAUAHUAHAU!!!  
- O.O  
- Desculpe, convivio demais com o Naraku   
- Claro..� - vira-se para a assistente e cochixa - Tem certeza que devemos contratá-lo?  
- Bom, ele foi o único que passou no teste do FBI sem ser classificado como 'perigo a sociedade' e não tem ficha na policia com coisas como 'intoxicação', 'abuso de menores', 'Porte de buraco do vento ilegal' , 'Porte de Osso Voador desconhecido' , ' Porte de animalzinho chato e inutil que só grita 'KAGOMEE'!!!', 'Multa do Ibama por possuir um gato de fogo que voa sem autorização'. Sem falar que ele é o único que parece não ter certos ' deslizamentos gays' de vez em quando, não é tarado, não é feito de barro, sabe a diferença entre vivos e mortos não grita 'MINHA KIKYOU!!' cada vez que fica com a Kagome e vice-versa, não faz xixi na sala e estar, nunca matou nenhum gato, não aspirou o carpê da sala e sem querer e sala toda. Sabe que ratos não tem pele de fogo, e que não são vermelhos, combina bem as roupas. Penteia o cabelo, toma banho todo dia e não a cada fim de mês, não muda de aparência na lua nova só pra ficar no colo da Kagome e especialmente: parece que nunca tomou nenhuma droga alucinógena que o fez pensar que estava sendo levado ao inferno por uma mulher morta que dizia ' eu vou te levar pro infernooo! ' E melhor: nunca esteve no hospício e nem na sauna gay..  
- Uhn..parece bom - vira-se para Sesshoumaru - Vamos contratá-lo sim! Seja bem - vindo a nossa emissora.  
- Arigatouuu " Ufa! Ainda bem que eu não comentei sobre o ultimo incidente com o Inu envolvendo uma caverna escura, velas, uma cama aconchegante, uma noite estrelada e um prato de ração canina ' 

Na cozinha do estúdio...

- Kikyou, me passe a farinha!  
- Hai!  
- Kikyou, me passe os ovos!  
- Hai!  
- Kikyou, me passe a argila!  
Passam-se 5 segundos..  
-Tá aqui!  
Kagome pega na mãe e depois joga!  
- AHHHHH! Da próxima vez que eu pedir argila, me passe a do pote e não o seu braço direito ù.ú  
- Você tem que ser mais especifica!  
Ambas se olham.  
- Essa coisa de convivência mutua e sem flechas e frases como 'O inuyasha é meuuuuu! não está dando certo Kikyou..  
- É, eu sei Kagome, mas quando ele voltar, eu quero que ele veja que estamos vivendo juntas e em harmonia! Eu quero provar!!  
- Isso é tão lindo.. - chorando. - Mas vamos ao bendito bolo, prometemos fazer um bolo especial a Miroku e Sango quando voltassem..  
- Kagome-chan..  
- Nani?  
- Estamos fazendo um bolo de que?  
- Morango oras /  
- Então..por que você me pediu argila? O.o  
- Tá aqui na receita, olha aqui Kikyou..  
- ' Três copos de argila...farinha e..' KAGOME! ISSO NÃO É RECEITA PRA BOLO! É O PREPARO DE ARGAMASSA!!  
- Mas eu tinha certeza que peguei o caderno certo.  
Kikyou fecha o caderno e olha a capa.  
- 'AS DEZ RECEITAS CANINAS MAIS USADAS NO MUNDO' ???????? O.O  
- É...  
- Me empresta depois?  
- Ah claro Kiky-chan..é todo seu!  
- Ai obrigada amiga!!!  
- De nada fofa

De fora da cozinha, o diretor (oh sim, ele não está em férias nas Bahamas ò.ó) olha as duas.

- Eu sabia que essa coisa de convivência mutua não ia dar certo...-.-' vamos acabar assustando os telespectadores.

Na outra sala, Shippou estava sentando em sua cadeira, quando, de repente, viu um sinal do céu!

- Oh não! Aquele é o sinal do Superrrr Shippou!!!! Então..alguém está em perigo!  
Shippou digievolue para...SUPERRRR SHIPPOU!!!! O yaoukai com forças de kripton!! Superrrr Shippou ao resgateee!!! o

O mini youkai quebra a janela e sai voando pela cidade!  
- Look!Is it an airplane?  
- Is it a bird?  
- Is it a cow?  
- No! It's SUPERRRR SHIPPOU!!!  
- Yeah!!! o

No lugar onde Miroku e Sango estavam...

- Ele já devia ter chego!  
- Calma Sangozita..ele vai chegar! Look! Is he?  
- Yeah! It's Superrrr Shippou!!! Uau! It is flying!  
- Yeah!  
- Miroku, why are we speaking english?? Is it a dublade episode?  
- No! We are speaking english because super heroes are americans. Japan don't have super heroes!  
- Oh...  
- Oh! Superrrr Shippou! Ah! Wainting a secong.

Miroku pega um controle e clica na tecla SAP.

- Oh! Ahora estas mejor...ops..

Miroku clica a tecla SAP novamente.

- Testando..  
- Agora sim...- diz Sango.  
- Então, qual é o problema aqui??  
- Oh Superrrr Shippou...nós atropelamos o Kurama..  
- Nós atropelamos uma raposa, não o Kurama �  
- Dá na mesma Sango..  
- Não, eu não do nada Miroku.. Enfim..Superrrr Shippou, precisamos que leve essa raposa indefesa que o cruel e vilão da história Dr. Malignos Miroku atropelou!

Superrrr Shippou olha malignosamente para Miroku, que também o encara.

- Então...você é o Dr. Malignos Miroku? O Cientista louco atropelador de raposas indefesas que não sabem se defender?  
- MUAHUAHAUHAU...Sim, meu caro Superrrr Shippou...eu sou Dr. Malignos Miroku..o que você irá fazer a meu respeito? MUAHUAHUAU!!!  
- Que estranho, tava um dia tão lindo, da onde será que saíram essas nuvens pretas com trovões fazendo 'KABRUMM' que estão atrás do Miroku?  
- Será que eu não posso ser um cientista maluco sem interrupções Sango? Continuando..MAUHAUHUA...Superrr Shippou, você estará morto em breve, meus capangas que não mostram a cara por que não são importantes e vão morre logo antes do final vão te pegar! Espere e verá...MAUHAUAHUA...  
- UH! Sua cara não me engana Dr. Malignos Miroku cientista maluco atropelador de raposas...eu matarei seus capangas sem importância que vão morrer logo mesmo, e depois voltarei pra acabar com você....Mas por hora me entregue a raposa que eu vou leva-la pra ser socorida!  
- Ok! Toma ela aqui...cuide dela Supper Shippou..- disse Miroku entregando a Shippou a raposa.  
- Eu irei...SUPPERRRR SHIPPOU!!! AVENTE E ALÉMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shippou sai voando e deixa os dois pra trás.

- Quem será aquele protetor da justiça de sunga e mascara rosa cobrindo a boca hein Miroku?  
- Não sei Sango, acho que isso é algo...que nunca saberemos!  
- É... será que ele era parente do Shippou? Notei uma semelhança muito pequena nas orelhas, boca, nariz, jeito de falar, voz, mãos, pés, corpo e na roupa que ele usava por baixo da sunga..mas devo estar enganada..  
- É como eu disse, nos nunca saberemos...alias, quer ter um filho meu?  
- NÃOOOO!!!

Sango dá um tapa em Miroku e volta pro carro.

No Rio...

Kagura, Kouga e Naraku já estavam descansando do almoço, quando ouviram alguns carros buzinando e uma musiqueta irritante e muitíssimo chata sendo cantada.

- 'Vote no Xandão...ele é a solução! Ele é a Solução! Ele é a Solução! Vote no Xandão...'  
- Por mil castelos atrás do espelho reinados por uma tennyou idiota...que música é essa??  
- Acalme-se dona Kagura, é apenas pras eleições..vão escolher um novo prefeito! - disse um dos moleques.  
- Uhn..prefeito pra que? - perguntou Naraku.  
- Pra cidade..a cada 4 anos se escolhe um canalha, digo, cara pra governar a cidade.  
- Parece interessante! Por que não concorre Naraku? - pergunta Kouga. - Governar é bem o seu estilo..  
- Não..eu já sou o dono de metade da Sengoku Jidai...não preciso de mais reinos.  
- Ora! Pois seria muito legal se tivéssemos um morador do bairro competindo por nós! - diz dona Jurema.  
- Ah não, comigo não, estou farto de governar e matar, mandar e matar, fazer e matar, matar e matar...matar cansa sabia?  
- O sr. deveria entrar pra policia..  
- Também acho! - Naraku.  
- Olha só! Já que vocês não querem se candidatar..eu vou!  
- KAGURA PREFEITA??  
- E o que tem de mal nisso? Não vou morrer por me candidatar né? - disse Kagura.  
- Ei, olhem a noticia de hoje no Jornal - começou Kouga - Morto candidato a prefeito em sua casa na noite de sexta.  
- E eu continuo determinada.  
- Pois nós vamos apoiar você dona Kagura! - Disse Jurema.  
- Isso mesmo! - gritaram o pessoal do bar.  
- Vote! Vote Kagura! Vote! Vote!  
- Isso não é legal.....

E agora? O que vai acontecer? Mhauhauahua....vocês saberão... mmauahuahau.. XD

Vote o (não na Kagura, no proximo capitulo oras XD)

a - ela vai ganhar as eleições  
b - a kikyou e a kagome vão virar melhores amigas e esquecer que o inuyasha existe!  
c - vão pedir ajuda as cartas XD  
d - sango e miroku vão se entender finalmente  
e - a identidade do superrrr shippou vai ser revaladaw o.o


End file.
